RWBY: Salem's Son
by Unknown user3324
Summary: Walking through a village she had destroyed, Salem came across a crying baby. Taking the child into her arms, she decided to take care of it. Now, that child is looking for more people to join Salem. And he's starting with Cinder Fall.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Salem's Son

(Okay, so, quick note: this is not a copy of my Son of Salem fanfic. I read a review about the possible story and thought it was really good. So, taking their advice, I decided to create this. Enjoy.)

Chapter 1

Salem

Walking through what remained of the village, I smiled at what my pets had done. Admiring their destruction, I couldn't help but notice the faint cry of a baby in the distance. Turning to the source, I saw an alpha Ursa approaching a destroyed home.

Reaching my hand out to the Grimm, it looked back at me as I made it back away from the destroyed building. Walking over, the cries got louder until I was standing over the source of the noise.

There, laying at my feet, was a baby, probably not even 6 months old yet. And, next to the baby, was a woman that was hopelessly reaching out to the infant with a bloodied hand. Kneeling down, I gently picked up the baby, the cries stopping immediately as it stared up at me with curiosity.

Its black locks matched perfectly with its red eyes and pale skin. "What are you...doing with him...?" the woman managed to croak out.

I glanced down at her and glared. Looking to the alpha Ursa, I gestured to the woman before turning my back and walking away. Hearing a low growl, I heard the alpha pounce on the helpless woman.

Feeling a gentle tug on my shirt, I looked down to see the baby staring up at me. "Don't worry, Shadow." I said softly, giving him his name. "I'll keep you safe. Your new home is with me."

16 years later

Shadow

Putting my pitch black jacket on, I turned around to leave but stopped as I saw my mother, Salem, appear in the doorway. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes." I replied respectfully, gesturing to the sword that rested on my back. "What's next?"

"In order to proceed with what we have planned, we'll need more...followers." she told me. "Search for a girl called Cinder Fall near Mistral. She'll be one of the first we recruit." my mother handed me a photo of a girl with black hair and amber eyes. She was also wearing a red and yellow dress. "She'll be used to get us more followers."

"What will you do?"

"I will keep the others busy." she told me.

"Hm. When should I leave?"

"Immediately. And, once we have our group, we'll begin preparations for the Fall maiden." she told me.

"Right."

My mom approached me and gently placed her hand on my cheek, her black and red eyes staring at me with gentleness and love. "We'll recreate the world in our image, Shadow."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Salem's Son

Chapter 2

Once I arrived in Mistral, I took another look at the photo. "Alright...if my mom has you in her sights, you must be a lowlife of some kind, maybe a thug. Which would put you somewhere in the lower levels of Mistral." placing the photo in my back pocket, I began my way to the lower parts of Mistral.

As I went lower, I could see just how filthy it began to get. Everyone around me looked as if they were hiding something, faces hidden and hoods pulled over their heads. And I needed to find a girl that may, or may not be, wearing a red dress.

Feeling as if I was being watched, I glanced back but didn't see anything. Pulling my hood over my head, I kept walking while also keeping an eye out for this 'Cinder Fall'.

After some time of searching, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Turning down a dark alley, I hid behind the wall and waited.

Hearing soft footsteps approach, I grabbed the person and pulled them into the alley, only to be immediately met with a punch to my jaw. Backing away, the person didn't give me any time to recover as they threw another punch.

Falling to one knee, I saw a sword appear, seemingly, out of nowhere as I looked up to see a figure with a hood covering their eyes. "Give me your money or things'll get bloody!" a female voice demanded.

"How about an alternative." I swiftly kicked her legs out from under her and quickly pinned one of her arms under my knee. I kept her down with one of my arms and drew my weapon pointing it at her neck. "Tell me what you know of a 'Cinder Fall' or I'll kill you." I growled. The woman was silent. "I suggest you answer me before you become the next 'missing' person."

She slowly reached up and pulled the hood down, showing she was the person I was looking for.

"Hm." I sheathed my sword.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. "Are you with the police?"

"Police?" I scoffed. "They're the least of your worries at the moment."

"What do you-?"

"I'm with a group that is going to change the world." I told her. "The kingdoms will be reduced to ash and replaced with whatever we want."

She was silent for a few seconds. "You have my attention."

"You will be able to live in comfort." I continued. "And, when we do change the world, you will be one of the people on top. However, if you turn your back on us, I'll be forced to kill you."

"You won't have to worry about that." she told me with a smile. "I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Good." I stood up and held my hand out to her, which she accepted.

"So, what now?"

"We'll need a few more people to help us." I told her. "And just so we're perfectly clear, try anything and I'll put you down."

"I understand."

Heading back up with my new friend, I boarded the airship Watts had provided me. Sitting down at the controls, I took off and began heading back home. Cinder sat in the copilot seat, her eyes glancing from me to the controls.

"So, Cinder, why attack me out of everyone else down there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You looked...out of place." she replied. "Your clothes are too clean, and you looked as though you were hiding something. Usually, people like that are down there to buy some illegal product. Meaning-"

"They have some money on 'em." I finished for her. "Huh."

"So, who are you?" she turned her seat towards me.

"I'll tell you after my mother decides whether or not you'll be joining us." I replied.

"Your mother?" she repeated. "You're taking over the kingdoms with...your mom?"

"You can snicker and laugh now, but you'll be showing some more respect once you see her." I told her. "And I highly recommend you show her _a lot _of respect." Cinder remained silent. "You'll see."

A couple hours later

Reaching the land of darkness, I landed the airship at the castle and climbed out. "Come on."

Glancing back, I saw Cinder slowly follow me, looking around at the scenery. "What is this place?"

"You're standing in the land of darkness." I told her. "My home."

"Land of darkness?"

"Oh, you're back!" I heard, followed by maniacal laughter. "Her grace has been waiting."

"Her grace?"

Looking up the entrance steps, I saw Tyrion standing at the top, his scorpion tail slowly swaying. "Tyrion." I greeted him.

"I see you're dragging in the stray."

"What did you call me?" Cinder growled.

"Be quiet, Tyrion." I ordered.

"Oh, of course, my prince." he bowed his head. "My apologies."

"Prince?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I crossed my arms.

"You did, but-"

I walked passed him. "Follow me, Cinder. And remember to show her respect."

Walking through the castle, I led Cinder to the main hall where my mother was standing, facing the window. "Mother." I said softly.

"Shadow." she said, glancing back at me a bit. "I'm glad to see you've returned safely."

"I've brought the new follower." I told her.

"Yes. Cinder Fall." she turned to face us, showing Cinder her snow white skin and red veins. Cinder was silent. "I know what you've done. You have no problem killing people to get what you want. And that's exactly why I had my son find you."

Cinder glanced at me for a second before returning her gaze back to my mom. "H-he told me that you were planning on taking over the kingdoms..." Cinder's voice came out a bit shaky.

"Yes. But to do so, I'll need to inform you of a few things." she gestured to the seat next to her. "Sit."

Cinder walked over as my mother turned to me. "Why don't you go train a bit?" she suggested. "Practice what I gave you?"

I nodded before turning around and leaving.

Walking to the room next to mine, I went inside and took off my sword followed by my jacket. There were a few Beowolves roaming inside the room. Once they saw me, they snarled before turning away.

Rubbing my wrists, I went to the center of the room and closed my eyes, concentrating. Focusing, wind began to blow around me.

Opening my eyes, I held my hand out to one of the Beowolves, manipulating the wind to lift it into the air. Closing my fist, the Beowolf was crushed and began to turn to black dust.

Freezing the dust in the form of a spike, I threw it at another one of the Beowolves, killing it. Doing the same to the remaining Grimm, I fell to my knees as my strength left me.

Moving back onto my knees, I took a deep breath of air. "Your abilities are getting stronger." I glanced back to see another of my mother's followers, Hazel, with his arms crossed.

"Yeah." I moved back onto my knees. "Still not used to them yet."

"Salem was able to give you some of her power. I'm sure you'll get it soon." he said before leaving the room.

Glancing to the dust that was settled, I smirked. "Yeah."

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Salem's Son

Chapter 3

Months later

Standing on top of a roof in a small city, I knelt down and watched as a girl with green hair entered a jewelry shop. "That's her?" I asked.

"Yes." Cinder said.

"Alright then. Let's see how this plays out." I rested an arm on my knee as I watched.

The girl approached the counter and pointed to a piece of jewelry. Once the jeweler put the ring on the counter, the girl took it and began to leave without paying. The jeweler didn't seem to care until a few seconds after.

The jeweler shouted at the girl just as she bolted out the door. She ran passed our building and down an alley.

Following her from the rooftops, we saw her turn down another alley only to come to a dead end. "Now."

Dropping down, me and Cinder landed behind the girl, cutting off her way of escape. The girl spun around as she heard us land. Standing up straight, I smoothed out my shirt. "How did you do that?" Cinder asked.

The girl replied by gripping the hilts of her weapons. "I wouldn't do that." I told her as footsteps echoed behind us. "Not unless you want the police to get involved."

The girl removed her grip on her weapons. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. And I don't like repeating myself." Cinder said.

"I didn't do anything!" the girl snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves." Cinder continued. "Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal the ring in your pocket." the girl put a hand on her pouch, her expression turning to one of shock. "You took it right before the jeweller's eyes. And he smiled."

Her surprise quickly vanished, replaced with suspicion. "Who are you?"

I smirked as Cinder glanced back at me. "This is Cinder." I told the girl. "And I'm Shadow. Now, your turn."

There was a second of hesitation. "Emerald."

"Listen, Emerald, if you come with us, help us with what we're doing, I promise your life will get better." I told her. "You will no longer need to search for scraps like a rat. You'd be given a bed, your own room, clean clothes. And all that's asked in return is loyalty. So," I took a step forward. "what'll it be?"

She hesitated once more. "Alright. Whatever it is, I'll help you."

I smiled. "Good." I then turned to Cinder. "Who's next?"

"Marcus Black." she replied. "Assassin."

Days later

Landing the airship nearby a village, me, Emerald and Cinder climbed out and began heading towards it. Once we got there, Cinder began asking around for the assassin. We didn't get a good answer until the 4th person.

"Marcus? He lives up in the mountains with his son." the man answered Cinder. She glanced back at us before heading towards the mountains.

After a few minutes of climbing the mountain, I could hear the sounds of gunshots and yelling. Approaching the edge of the trees, I could see two people fighting in the distance with a house on fire further back.

After a few traded blows, the older man was killed. Emerging from the trees, I approached the victor.

He looked beaten up. His face and arms were bruised and bloody. And his thighs were wrapped in bloodied bandages.

"What are you looking at!?" the boy growled once he noticed us.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black." I told him.

He spit blood on the ground as he gestured back at the body. "There you go."

"That's... the assassin?" Emerald asked.

"And you're his son." Cinder said softly. He wiped the blood from his lips. "We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well."

"Guess so."

"What's your name?" Cinder asked.

A moment passed before he spoke. "Mercury."

Cinder nodded. "Mercury... Tell me, are you anything like your father?"

"If you're asking if I'm a killer, then yes." he replied.

"Good." I crossed my arms. "You'll be great to have with us."

"What's in it for me?"

"A bed, your own room, clean clothes." I told him. "And a new pair of legs. Since those ones look a bit...worn out." he was barely able to keep himself standing.

He paused. "Sounds good enough for me." he took a step and nearly collapsed. I crossed my arms as I watched him fight to keep his balance. Taking another step, his leg wobbled but he didn't stumble. "Lead the way."

"Think you can keep up?" I asked him. "Because I won't hesitate to leave you behind if you weigh me down."

"I got it!" he stood up straight while taking a deep breath.

"You'd better." turning around, I began heading back to the ship. "We'll fix up your legs then we need to track one more person down."

"Who?" Emerald asked.

"Adam Taurus."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: Salem's Son

Chapter 4

Back in the land of darkness, I led Mercury and Emerald to the main hall. Walking inside, the three of them followed me. "Remember what I told you two." I said. "Show her respect."

Seeing my mother with her back turned, I approached her. "Mom."

"Mom?" I heard Emerald whisper.

"Ah, Shadow." she turned to face us. A gasp could be heard coming from Emerald. My mother glared at the girl briefly before looking to me. "So, you have your group."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. "But one of the new followers is injured. I thought it'd be best for you to see if he was joining us before wasting our resources."

"I see." she looked from Mercury to Emerald. "Take a seat."

The two both hesitantly moved foward. "Shadow, you and Cinder may leave."

I nodded before turning around and leaving the room with Cinder. "What's next?"

"We wait." I replied simply. "And while we do, I want to test your abilities for myself."

She didn't reply as I led her to the room I used to practice. Walking to the center of the room, I looked to Cinder. "I want to know: your semblance. What is it?" I asked.

She replied by holding her right hand out. The yellow on her dress glowed as a sword formed out of thin air. Or so it seemed. "I am able to control the shape of dust like substances and heat them up to take the form of whatever I want."

"Interesting." I smirked. "And your dress is able to store dust?"

"Aren't you perceptive?" she smiled. "What's your semblance then?"

Grinning, I activated my semblance and glanced behind me to watch as my shadow grew. Within seconds, there was an almost exact copy of myself standing behind me, except its skin and clothes were covered in shadows. The only thing that stuck out were its eyes. They glew a bright red.

"I am able to create a copy of myself from my shadow." I told her. My shadow walked next to me and crossed its arms. "And it does whatever I need it to."

"Interesting."

Drawing my sword, I held it by my side. "How good are you in a fight?"

Cinder just smirked before taking a stance. "Why don't you find out?"

"Fine." rushing forward, I slashed at her. Cinder blocked my strike, pushing my weapon away as she slashed at me. My shadow was quick to protect me, blocking her sword and forcing distance between us.

Watching, Cinder broke through my shadow's defense, cutting right through it before rushing towards me. She went for a slash but I used my sword to block it. As my weapon made contact with Cinder's, her sword shattered but another was quick to form.

With each attack I tried to land on her, it would be met with one of her swords, shattering it as she moved out of the way.

Blocking and dodgering her strikes, I broke through another of her swords but this time I threw a punch immediately after, hitting her cheek and catching Cinder off guard just enough for me to slash her. I only managed to graze her arm before she backed away.

Backing away, she looked at her arm before turning to me. "Huh."

"You're good." I told her. "Maybe you're the one."

"The one for what?"

"Again." I said, ignoring her question. Taking my stance, Cinder did the same.

Hours later

Tired and sweating, I looked to Cinder as her aura flickered. Feeling my own aura on the brink of breaking, I took a few gulps of air. "Alright." I said once I caught my breath. "I think that's enough."

Cinder, after catching her breath as well, had her weapons vanish. "What now?"

"We should probably-"

"Prince." I glanced back to see Watts standing in the doorway. Turning to face him, I crossed my arms.

"Arthur."

"I have fixed the boy's legs." he said, stepping aside so Mercury could be seen. "They had to be amputated and replaced."

"So I assume my mother said they can stay since you fixed him?" I asked.

"Yes." he nodded. "The same with the girl. Your mother said she will stay as well."

"Good." I turned to Mercury and Emerald. "Did you show them their rooms, Arthur?"

"Of course."

The room fell silent. "Leave." I told him. He nodded again before turning around and walking away.

Looking to Mercury and Emerald, I crossed my arms. "Now that you're here, you're here to stay." I told them.

"What if we want to leave?" Mercury asked.

"That option left as soon as you stepped onto the airship." I replied. "Your options are either loyalty or death. That's how it is around here." I gestured to the door. "By all means, go ahead and leave if you want, but one of us will track you down."

"So, we're prisoners?" Emerald asked.

"Prisoners? No." I shook my head. "You can do as you please. But betray us or leave us, and you will be killed. You will do as you're told and once we get what we want, the two of you will be on top of our new world."

"New world?" Mercury repeated.

"That's right." I nodded. "Everyone inside this castle will become one of the top dogs. Play your part, and you will be rewarded."

"Sounds fair to me." Mercury smirked.

"I guess that works." Emerald said slowly.

"Good." I turned to Cinder. "We can start searching for Adam. We need him for what we're planning."

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: Salem's Son

Chapter 5

A few months later

Approaching the site of a White Fang camp, I noticed we got more than a couple of glances from them. "What are you doing here?" I looked to the source to see a tall, muscular faunus standing in front of us.

"I want to speak to Adam Taurus." I told him. "I think we have an offer he'd like to hear."

"He-"

"What are human filth like you doing here?" I looked passed the faunus in front of us to see the faunus we came to see. Adam.

"Adam Taurus." I bowed my head respectfully. "We need your help."

"My help with what?"

"We're going to destroy the Huntsmen academies." I told him. "With them out of the way, we'll be able to find something that'll help us take over the kingdoms."

"What 'somthing'?" Adam asked.

"I'm working on that." I lied. "But, if you join us, you'll get revenge on the humans."

"So, let me get this straight..." Adam said. "You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their...righteous path...but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me."

"You're the one we need." I told him. "Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man. And I've put a lot of thought into-"

"Then you're clearly not thinking straight!" Adam interrupted me. "If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!"

"I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved." Cinder spoke up. "I actually have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-"

"What you need... is to leave." Adam hoist up his weapon. "You're asking my men to die for your cause - a human cause." he gripped the hilt of his weapon. "That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

"Very well."

Me, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury began to leave the camp. Once we were gone, I turned to Cinder. "What 'associate'?" I asked.

"His name is Roman Torchwick." Cinder replied. "He's...reliable."

"You don't sound too sure."

"He'll help." she told me.

"Then we'll find him after we're done with our next objective."

"And that is?" Emerald asked.

"Stealing the Fall maiden's power." I replied with a smirk.

There were a few seconds of silence. "But...Salem said only women are able to inherit the power of the maidens..." Emerald said.

"I'm not going to be the one taking it." I told them, turning to Cinder and pulling a glove from my pocket. It is a Grimm glove that was going to be used to take the powers by force. "Cinder's going to be the next Fall maiden."

Upon hearing this, Cinder smiled. "How will we find her?" Mercury asked.

"Arthur told me that she was seen a few villages over. It won't be too difficult to find her." I replied.

Hours later

After searching for some time, we finally tracked down the maiden. She was following a trail on a white horse. "Emerald." I said softly.

"Right." narrowing her eyes, she began using her semblance on the maiden. She was able to cast hallucinations on whoever she wanted. It's how she was able to steal the ring when we first found her. "Mercury, you're with me." dashing through the trees, Emerald began to walk forward, making sure to keep her semblance up.

Going to the far side of the maiden, I began to slow down so I wouldn't make as much noise. Quietly approaching her, she suddenly jumped back from Emerald, pulling out her weapon and extending it.

Emerald was pushed back by a gust of wind as me and Mercury reached her. Leaping in for an attack, Mercury was knocked back but quickly recovered, jumping towards her again. As he got near, the maiden blasted Mercury with fire as he curled up in a ball so his legs would take most of the heat.

Kicking her back, I rushed in and slashed with my sword, only to meet her staff. Pushing with my strength, I saw Emerald rush in from behind her. Just as she reached the maiden, she glanced back and moved out of the way just as Emerald swung her weapons.

Giving her no time to recover, I swung my sword at her again but with more force this time. As the maiden tried to block it, my sword cut right through, cutting her staff in half and hitting her in the chest. The maiden was knocked back by the force of my swing, landing on her back as her aura flickered.

Regrouping with Emerald and Mercury, the three of us began approaching her as she slowly got to her feet. Standing up straight, she raised her head, showing the power of the maiden was flowing from her eyes.

The wind suddenly picked up as she was lifted into the air, her arms raised to the sky as lightning struck from the clouds. Dodging bolt after bolt, the maiden called countless leaves to her, freezing them over before launching them at us.

Dodging as many as I could, I felt a few hit me causing my aura to flicker. Looking back at Emerald and Mercury, I saw both of their auras break as they were knocked to the ground.

Seeing movement further down the trail, Cinder rushed in to help. The maiden must have noticed me staring at Cinder because she turned to face her, launching a fireball. Cinder slid under it, kicking up dust. Using her semblance, she had the dust form into shards, launching them at the maiden.

Using the distraction to my advantage, I held my hand out to the trees, calling countless leaves to me. Doing as the maiden did, I froze them just as she turned her attention back to me.

Seeing the look of shock on her face, I couldn't help but grin as I launched the leaves at her, causing her to fall out of the air as her aura finally broke.

Glancing back at Mercury and Emerald, they were already back on their feet and approaching the maiden. Walking over to her, Emerald and Mercury both grabbed one of her arms I moved next to Cinder.

"How?" the maiden asked me softly. "How are you a maiden?"

"Simple. I'm not." I replied, glancing to Cinder.

She nodded as she pulled out the glove and put it on. Holding her palm out to the maiden, a small Grimm emerged. The maiden's eyes widened. "Please don't..."

The creature spit out a web of black, attaching to the maiden's face. She looks up, screaming, her one free eye blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Cinder's eyes began to glow with the power of the maiden.

Hearing fast footsteps approaching, I looked over as a huntsmen jumped towards us, severing the connection between Cinder and the maiden.

The four of us jumped back as the huntsmen caught the maiden before she hit the ground. Cinder looked up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Targeting the ground beneath the Huntsman, he gots himself and the maiden out of the way just as it explodes. Placing a hand on Cinder's shoulder, I glanced to Emerald. "We need to leave."

Emerald nodded, knowing I meant for her to use her semblance on him so we could get away.

"The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete." Cinder told me once we got to a safe distance.

"How's it feel?" I asked.

"It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like a hunger. I like it." she replied.

"We'll get the rest of it soon." I told her. "But for now. We need to have another chat with a certain Faunus."

Hours later

Standing in the center of the White Fang camp, I looked around at all of the unconscious Faunus. "What is this!?" Adam shouted as he rushed out of his tent along with his lieutenant.

Emerald and Mercury knelt down, suitcases in their hands. "We could've gone to anyone for help." Cinder said softly. "But we chose you, Adam Taurus." a wall of flames abruptly starts at their feet as she raises her hand. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us. Or one of us." Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his. "So, which will it be?"

End of chapter 5


End file.
